


Back on the outside

by Leaslemoon



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, not Lydia Martin friendly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 14:25:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15997073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leaslemoon/pseuds/Leaslemoon
Summary: Stiles doesn't care that Lydia broke up with him. He cares about the fact that everyone went back to treating him like a piece of shit.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BlueRoseJuliet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueRoseJuliet/gifts).



> This is my first Teen Wolf fic, I kind of change Lydias attitude towards Stiles as the story goes on, but let me make one thing clear. Lydia is a bitch in this. 
> 
> Okay, hope you enjoy~

It's not like Lydia wasn't happy. She and Stiles had a great time together. He made her laugh when no one else did, he was sweet and caring, everything a boyfriend should be.

However, Lydia had been thinking for a while, about the reason she and Stiles were going out in the first place. At first, it was an attraction, but the more she analyzed it the more she realized that the only reason she became attracted to Siles was because he was the only normal boyfriend she had.  
He wasn't hot-headed like Jackson or a bully to her other friends and other people in general. No Stiles was different.  
He was smart like her, he helped the pack more than anyone. he treated her like a queen.  
Yet.....  
She just didn't feel right. Nothing against Stiles but she saw him more as a close friend, she felt awkward with the kisses and the hand holding. It became too much.

 

It started with little hints.  
Lydia knew Stiles was smart so she was confident he would understand what she was trying to do.

Except, note after note Stiles just became more confused, he solved them and then brushed them away. Lydia had told everyone what she was trying to do but asked to let Stiles figure it out himself.

Finally, after Stiles solves a pretty obvious clue, in which the answer was "You're my ex", he goes back to being confused before Scott abruptly starts to lose it.  
"You're being fucking dumped dude!"  
Stiles let the information sink in before he falls back onto the floor.  
"She's been trying for weeks, you know the little notes?"  
Scott realized he might have been harsh so he tried to comfort his friend.  
"I'm okay Scott I just need a minute," Stiles said softly.  
Scott left him alone and Stiles sat there for a while.

Stiles wasn't really surprised, he and Lydia hadn't been the most affectionate couple recently and he could see her pulling away. To be honest he didn't blame her and if she hadn't done it he would have.  
Dating Lydia was a dream at first. But the more they went out the more he realized that she wasn't exactly what he wanted. Kind of like, he had dreamed of it for so long and piled his expectations so high that when he finally managed to experience the mightly Lydia Martin......  
He had already experienced better.

 

Stiles decided to take it in stride. As he was picking up a few of Lydia's bath bombs that she had left in his locker, Aiden decided to make himself known.  
"Oi, you shouldn't be touching things that are no longer yours" The laugh that followed was a cackling echo in his ear. Stiles stood up and threw the bath bombs at Aiden and then promptly ran away.

Stiles knew it was childish but he locked himself in a secret room Lydia had shown him, only the two had a key.  
Stiles sat in the peace and quiet and thought about what would come next.  
He heard their voices before he saw them.

"Stiles, come out please"  
Stiles huffed a chuckle, then his smile fell as he heard a key turn in the lock.  
Everyone except Lydia entered the room.

"Stiles I know you're upset but you'll get over her" Allison tried to comfort him.  
They kept talking, about Lydia and about how e should get over it, all talking over each other and it was giving Stiles a headache.

"Enough!" He yelled shutting everyone up.  
"You think I'm upset about Lydia breaking up with me?" at the collective nods he sighed and ran his fingers down his face.  
"I don't care that she broke up with me, I care about the fact that you lot are treating me like shit again. After I started dating Lydia Jackson and Aiden could at least tolerate me, no more bullying no more snarky comments. I was included in the conversation and not told I was annoying."  
Stiles took a deep breath  
"Not to mention I had someone to talk to, I wasn't lonely-"  
"Stiles, you could always talk to me" Scott chimed in. Stiles chuckled harshly.

"Oh really? When? because everytime something bad or good or exciting happened to me I couldn't tell you because you were busy with Allison!"  
The girl in questions shied away, a guilty look on her face.  
"I'm upset that as soon as the news got around that Lydia and I were no longer together, everyone started treating me like dirt again."

Maybe Stiles was reaching a bit. It was only Aiden and all he did was make a joke, but god damn was he one emotional son of a bitch today.

Stiles walked out. No one followed him just like he'd expected. He made his way to his jeep and drove to the only person who treated him the same before and after Lydia.

 

The loft was nice and quiet. A godsend after all the commotion hed just had. Derek had let him in. Keeping an eye on him.  
"She finally did it?" Derek asked as they sat on the couch.  
"Yup," Stiles said popping the P and swinging his legs onto Derek's lap.  
"So what now?" Derek asked as he softly rubbed Stiles' calf.

Stiles sighed and let his head fall back onto the armrest.  
"I guess, I can finally do what I've wanted to do ever since before me and Lydia were a thing," He said, a sly smile creeping up on his face.  
"Oh? and what would that be?" Derek asked as he grabbed Stiles' arm and pulled the boy so they were facing each other.  
"This" Stiles whispered before he leaned in and kissed the older man.  
Derek responded softly kissing back before pushing Stiles back down and continuing the kiss on top of him.

Stiles and Derek had gotten close somehow. Derek would pop in and ask the boy for help and then proceed to stay the night because research had gotten intense. They went out to lunch frequently and Stiles would often wander into the loft just to hang out with Derek.  
When Stiles started dating Lydia he was beyond happy. But something never seemed right. He would always enjoy Derek's company more than hers, he would always picture him and Derek doing the couple things he and Lydia did.  
Maybe that was the reason that no matter how much Lydia asked, she and Stiles never had sex. Of course, Stiles wanted to, but when he thought about it, it wasn't like before. Gone were the Martin fantasies that soothed his dreams and private times. They were now replaced with something Stiles wanted much more.  
Instead of Goddess Lydia Martin, Stiles could only picture the Greek God sculpted Derek Hale. He was no longer fucking Lydia but was the one being Fucked.  
It was such a turn around that it put him off of sex with Lydia forever.  
Stiles could see he wasn't really happy to be with Lydia anymore. The first person he told was Derek. They had a four-hour long conversation over ice cream and Marvel movies. Derek asked him why and Stiles told him the truth.  
"Because of you"  
That ended in another three-hour long conversation about their feelings, where Stiles learned that Derek felt the same way too. They even came up with was to break it to Lydia.  
Stiles will be a bit cheeky and admit that he did know that Lydia was trying to break up with him. Derek told him.  
It was when Stiles had come over with the intention of coming up with a break-up plan that Derek had told him that she beat him to it.  
The only reason Stiles milked it as long as he did was that he didn't want to be obvious. he knew that making out with someone the day of a break up was wrong but he and Lydia had broken up a long time ago. Hell, they were only dating for like four months.  
Stiles couldn't be bothered to care when he had Derek fucking Hale trailing kisses and hickeys down his neck. Down down down.......  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Even after venting his thoughts and concerns, Stiles was right. Jackson and Aiden had gone back to ignoring him, Scott and Alison once again in their own little world. At school, Stiles was lonely again. But as soon as school finished he was back in the safe arms of Derek Hale, his amazing werewolf boyfriend.  
Nobody had bothered to ask Stiles if he had met someone knew. But by god did they ask Lydia, only everytime they asked while Stiles was right there. The nail in the coffin is that Lydia didn't even care. She would rant about the new boys she met and hooked up with, even asked Stiles for his opinion on some of them.  
Sometimes he could have sworn he saw her smirk at him while she was ranting.  
In those moments Stiles would feel small and isolated. Scott never noticed, Jackson and Aiden did but they really rubbed salt into the wound. The only time he would feel even remotely comfortable was now with Derek.  
"I know they do it on purpose I just don't know why" Stiles sobbed into his boyfriend's chest.  
Derek was having a hard time keeping his eyes from seeping into red. He knew why this was happening.  
Derek new that after about a month of Lydia and Stiles dating, Lydia got bored. He obviously knows now that it was because they weren't having sex. So When Derek caught Lydia making out with Jackson he thought it best not to tell Stiles.  
It happened a lot. Derek catching Lydia making out with someone different. He knew he should have told Stiles but he knew it wouldn't have mattered. Derek could see from a mile away that they weren't as close as they should be. He could smell Stiles was happier around him that her.  
"Stiles, baby look at me" Derek wiped the fallen tears from the younger boys face,  
"Stiles, I know what's happening" Derek then proceeded to explain what he saw.  
There were arguments. Stiles yelling asking why he never told him. There was crying, insecure feelings being pulled right to the surface. At the end of it all, Stiles was back on Derek's chest, crying softly while Derek rubbed his back soothingly.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------  
They were all at the loft.  
Chatting among themselves.  
Lydia was winding up Stiles again. She couldn't help it. It was fun to see Stiles curl in on himself, she shouldn't find it as funny as she does but, after being with Jackson again, she realized why she ignored Stiles in the first place.  
Stiles should have been annoyed at Lydia for making out with Jackson in front of him. But he couldn't care less, not when he had Derek. Derek who had left so many big and bright hickeys all along his neck which would be visible when he takes his scarf off.  
Right now he had just got in. And saw Lydia look at him before she pulled a distracted Jackson in for a make-out session. Bitch.  
But Stiles was excited to finally take off the scarf and show the rest of the pack who he belonged to.

The gasps were expected. Stiles tried to feign innocence by not drawing attention to himself. What he wasn't expecting were accusations from Jackson, that he had faked the hickeys with make-up.  
After that everyone joined in, accusing him of doing so just because Lydia had moved on, even Lydia herself had chimed in calling Stiles "Pathetic". Stiles was close to tears before everyone heard a loud growl.  
Derek was standing in the doorway eyes red and claws out. Stiles instantly relaxed.  
"What is going on here"  
"Stilinski painted on hickeys to try and make himself feel better" Jackson sneered and everyone laughed.  
"Jackson you offend me," Derek said calmly as he walked over to where Stiles was sitting. Everyone's laugh got quiet and their faces scrunched up in confusion.  
"My marks are nothing but real," He said as he Pulled Stiles onto his lap and kissed him hard.

Needless to say, the pack stayed quiet after that.


	2. Cleaning out the dirt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BlueRoseJuliet gave me this amazing suggestion to give the pack their well deserved Karma so here you go~

The pack was shocked, each staring at the new couple in front of them.   
Stiles was smiling up at Derek with adoration and love and Derek was looking the same way.

Then Derek turned his eyes on the pack. Shivers went down everyone's spine. He locked onto Lydia and Jackson, mouths agape with surprise and fear.

"Jackson," Derek said, eyes bleeding back to red.  
Jackson gulped.

"Congrats, you no longer have a pack"

Stiles almost caught whiplash with how fast he turned to Derek.

"What?" he asked his boyfriend. Derek ignored him and carried on.

"To be frank, I never wanted to turn you in the first place. You have been nothing but disrespectful and an annoying pain in my ass, as for how you treat my mate, well" Derek started growling. 

Jackson cowered underneath the harsh stare and the even harsher news.

"You can't do that!" Lydia yelled.

"Don't even get me started on you bitch" Derek directed towards Lydia.

"If you couldn't predict death then you would be out too. As for now, you're on probation, one wrong word out of that fat mouth of yours and you will be out too."  
\------------------------------------------ 

 

After the tense pack meeting, everyone left. Stiles told Derek he was going to get some snacks for their movie night later.

He had just turned the corner when he came face to face with the pack. Ethan, Aiden, Scott, Allison, Jackson, and Lydia. Erika, Boyd, and Issac had gone on a holiday, they never liked Lydia and had always told Stiles he could do better.

God he wished they were here right now.

"What's up guys," Stiles said awkwardly.

"What's up? Stiles, you can't let Derek do this, it's unfair, he's punishing us for nothing!" Lydia was pissed, she stood in front of the pack, they all nodded along with her.

"Nothing? Nothing! are you people fucking dumb. First of all, the minute we broke up you all started ignoring me and treating me like shit, second of all every chance you get you rub it in my face how we're no longer together, Third of all Derek told me you cheated on me when we were dating!" Scott and Allison were the only ones who seemed shocked by that.

"You know Lydia I'm glad we broke up, I mean, heaven forbid we ever had a child together, imagine how fucked up they would be, what with a Mother that's so far up her own ass and a father who is so blind he actually thought that the all mighty Lydia Martin cared for anyone but herself."

Lydia was crying, It's not like she cared what Stiles thought, but the fact that she was being humiliated by a spaz in front of her friends and boyfriend? It was too much for her to handle.

"Oh, Scott and Allison, why don't you two stop following these dicks around like a pack of fucking sheep, you!" He pointed to Scott,

"You are supposed to be a True Fucking Alpha and what are you doing? Standing to the side like a fucking idiot and listening to a bunch of cockheads dissing your best friend."  
Scott was in shock, everything wasn't making sense, there were so many things happening.

"Fuck all of you, and Scott, when you wake up and realize what an ass you've been, I'll be waiting for my apology."

Stiles left, leaving everybody gaping. Lydia still crying, Scott still frozen, nobody knew what just happened.  
\------------------------------------------------

After that Stiles focused on Derek and his relationship. They were so incredibly happy. Stiles didn't feel like a burden, he felt important. Derek would constantly praise Stiles during pack meetings which were much better now that Jackson was gone and Erika, Boyd, and Issac were back.

Speaking of the three, they were so happy when they found out all the pack drama. They would constantly shade Lydia, openly diss Jackson and even shade Scott, who still hadn't apologized.

Stiles didn't really care that he and Scott had basically stopped being friends. He had three awesome mates and a wonderful boyfriend. 

They would all go to lunch, shopping and had sleepovers almost every day.  
Stiles relished in the way Lydia would eye him with jealousy. It was no secret that while they were dating Lydia cheated on him, he was also informed that she tried to get with Derek too, that didn't make him angry even though it should have, instead, it made him so fucking happy because now he could give her a taste of her own medicine.

Stiles was always hugging and kissing Derek whenever Lydia was there. Always made sure she was watching before pulling his boyfriend into a sinful kiss. Stiles paraded the dark Hickeys like he was wearing a designer bag or something. 

Lydia was slowly drifting into her own mind. Jackson was being a dick again, only wanting sex, making her happy by buying her expensive things. They never went on dates or did anything romantic. Lydia actually missed when she and Stiles went to the movies or had a picnic. At the time she absolutely hated it, putting on a facade. 

Now as she watched Stiles laugh while he and Derek made cupcakes, she can't help but to wish it was her.  
\-----------------------------------  
Stiles had completely forgotten about Lydia. She stopped showing up to pack meetings, dropped out of school and had more or less dropped off the grid. Scott finally apologized but they still weren't close anymore. 

Stiles spent all his time with Erika watching Marvel movies and going shopping, or Boyd, recommending each other different books and Boyd helping him train sometimes. Or he was with Issac, watching movies, playing games, things he usually did with Scott. 

Or he was with Derek, being smothered in love and affection. Being told day and night how beautiful and perfect he was. Derek would spoil him. Buying him curly fries after school, sneaking his father some snacks that Stiles would yell at him about later.

Derek would always eat dinner at the Stilinski house along with the other three. The Sherriff loved having them around, he saw how Stiles' eyes lit up whenever he was near one of them, how his laugh was louder and more carefree than it had ever been.

 

He saw the love Derek gave his son and he knew that Stiles would forever be happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, i hope you enjoyed it, if there are any spelling mistakes please let me know.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading i hoped you enjoyed, if there are any spelling mistakes please let me know.
> 
> If you would like a second chapter or have any suggestions for future Teen Wolf fic please let me know.
> 
> Thanks again~


End file.
